Bring Me To Life
by DoctorDerpy
Summary: This is a parody of "My Immortal", which is known by the internet to be the worst fanfiction ever. I basically wrote a Doctor Who version for my friend.


Hello. My name is Onyx Midnight Blood Darkness. I'm a gothic vampire. My favorite band is MCR. I almost killed myself when they broke up. Neway, I live by myself but go to school while hiding my true identity from most people. Except for my two best friends, Ebony and Vampire. Vampire was just a dumb nickname, as he was a normal person, but Ebony was secretly a werewolf. We seemed like normal goths at school, but at night we transformed and I searched for blood.

Today is Monday, the worst day of the week. I woke up, had a glass of blood, then put on my makeup and clothes. First, I put on TONS of black eyeliner, a little bit of dark lipstick, and a tiny bit of foundation. When I walked out the door, I was wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt, a pair of very short black denim shorts, fishnet tights, black and red fingerless gloves, knee high boots, and spiky bracelets. I walked to the bus stop, where I saw ebony, wearing a low-cut, long lacey black dress that touched the floor in the back but not the front so you could see her black lacey high heels. "hi, Onyx." She said. I said hi back, and soon, the bus came. On the bus, we talked and listened to Bring Me The Horizon on my black ipod. Of course, the dumb preps kept looking at us.

School was boring, as usual. I got home and sat in mu backyard. I just moved to this house recently, and the backyard didn't seem gothic enough. I decided to do some shopping. I went to the store and found some gothic-looking statues. I bought a few gargoyles, a pentagram to hang up on the back of the house, and a big angel statue. I got home and placed the statues in my backyard. It looked much more goffik now. It was late, so I decided to go to sleep. I changed into my pajamas: A lacey black bra with a see-through black lacy tank top and a very short but flowing black skirt. I laid down in my blood red colored coffin that had a black border around it.

I woke up to the sound of something next to my coffin. I looked up to see the angel statue hovering over me. I was confused. How did it get there? And why had its pose changed? I heard someone shout, " alright, I found the last one! Now this town will finally be free of the weeping angels!" "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm the doctor," he replied. "doctor who?" "Just the doctor". He took out a weird looking glowy stick and pointed it at the weeping angel. It exploded. "what was that!?" "A weeping angel. If you let one touch you, you'll be sent back in time." "But time travel is impossible" "well... Want me to show you something?" This guy was weird. He had short messy brown hair, a suit and tie, and wasn't wearing any makeup. I had a feeling he was a prep. I decided to ask. "Are you a prep?!" "nope, I'm the doctor. Now let's go!" "Wait, I need to change before going outside." I changed into a low-cut Black tank top with red lace, a black miniskirt with a spiky belt, knee high boots, and fishnet gloves.

The doctor took me outside and showed me a big blue box. It said "police public call box" at the top. The doctor took me inside. I looked up and GASPED. It was HUGE on the inside. I was confused. "Yep, it's bigger on the inside. Now what year should we go to?" The doctor asked.  
"I still don't believe you." "Okay then, let's go to the year 20,000." This dumb preppy guy had to be insane. But, he flicked a switch, and suddenly there was this loud whirring noise and it felt like we were flying. Then, when I opened the door, I saw a bunch if flying cars and people floating around with jetpacks. I guess it really was teh future. "Alright mr. Doctor, that's cool and stuff, but this place is too bright and peppy. I need something more gothic." "Okay, let's go to the medeval times". The sound came back and it felt like we were flying.

Now we were in a big gothic castle. There were a few coffins leaning against the wall. "Ths place is so awesome!" (Geddit cuz im goffik) "see, I told you I can take you anytime, anywhere. Want to travel with me for awhile?" "Yes! You said you can go to any time and place, right? Take me to the Black Veil Brides concert next month! Waiting is so hardd!" The doctor did what I asked. Soon, we were at the concert. "Omg, Andy is even hotter in real life!" The doctor looked kind of sad, but I couldn't figure out why. But the band really was very attractive.

Andy was wearing an unzipped black leather jacket with no shirt underneath, tight grey leggings, and boots. Jake was wearing a low cut black t shirt and black skinny jeans. Ashely was wearing no shirt which turned me on. C.C. Was wearing plain clothes, just a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans like Jake. Jinxx was wearing a black tank top and shorts. And, of course, the all had their black warpaint. They also had awesome hair.

After the concert we went back into the woods where the Tardis was hidden. Suddenly, the doctor pushed me up against a tree and we started meking out and frenching. Then we took off our clothes and he put his boy thing in my thing and we did the thing. Then, sumone shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU MUTHERFUCKERS!" It was A girl with black and red hair wearing a short black lacy dress and low heels. "Donna?! What are you doing here?"  
"What are YOU doing? These woods are part of my backyard! Why were you having SEXUAL INTERCOURSE with this random girl? Is this why you keep KIDNAPPING young girls? I'm glad I got away before THIS happened to ME!"  
"No... donna... It's because... I LOVE HER!"  
" Doctor..."  
"I'm sorry, Donna... but we must be on our way now. Come on, Onyx, Allons-y!"  
"Wait..." Before I could say anything, we were flying through space in the Tardis.  
"Doctor, we can't be together... You're too preppy. I only date goths."  
"I guess I'll just have to become one, then."  
"But then you'd be a poser..." The doctor didn't hear what I said because he had already landed the tardis and was running towards hot topic.

When the doctor returned, his hair had been dyed black with red streaks. He was wearing a Sleeping With Sirens shirt, black skinny jeans, leather boots, black fingerless gloves, and spiked leather bracelts. He had also gotten his ears and nose pierced. I was a little mad because i hated posers, but he was just so hot. And he was in love with me. "Doctor, you look so goffik!"  
"Love me now?"  
"Yes, you're so kawaii!" Then we started makin out and he put his boy thing in mine and we HAD SEX.


End file.
